sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Anime Season 1 Episode 1
The first episode of the Anime first season based on the Sekirei Manga serialized in Square Enix's Young Gangan, directed by Keizō Kusakawa and animated by Seven Arcs studios. Short Synopsis After finding out that he failed in the university entrance exams in Tokyo, Minato Sahashi, a typical rōnin, finds his life suddenly changed when he meets a strange girl named Musubi. Minato discovers that she is a 'Sekirei' and that he is her 'Ashikabi' (i.e. Master). However, Minato gets into trouble with the landlord when the student is informed that he violated the rules of staying in his apartment. Detailed Synopsis The year 2020, in ''Shintou Teito (the capital of the Nation of Japan; fictional), in a Yobikō school, a nineteen year old male, Rōnin by the name of Sahashi Minato fails the entrance exam yet another time. He lets his mother know of the results, and while walking home, hears the overhead newsboard mentioning MBI buying out 80 percent of the city's stocks, and Minato wonders what this might be about. On the way home he thinks to himself about how he failed twice, and there is no way he can get a girlfriend this way. Coincidentally, a female Sekirei, ''Musubi falls down from the sky with her ass in his face. It is seen that two other lighting Sekireis are chasing after and shooting lightning at her, which causes Musubi to promptly escape, while still holding on to Minato. He wakes up in his apartment, with Musubi at his side and gets startled when he sees her. She takes off her clothes, which results in two nosebleeds by Minato. He waits outside where he realizes he has seen real boobs. They go outside and Musubi introduces herself to Minato, and she apologizes for getting him into this mess. She immediately passes out because of hunger and Minato gives her multiple fast food burgers. She thanks him and continues eating, while Minato thinks of what the incident about her falling from the sky was all about. She tells Minato that she has nowhere to return to, and Minato says that it is alright, but relationships are not allowed in the apartment complex. He inquires about the incident, and Musubi asks him to be her Ashikabi. When Minato asks what that is, Musubi tells him that its"Someone precious" to her, "To guide them to a higher sky" and she has been looking for one for a long time. She suddenly pulls his hands to her breast. After encountering the Landlord about having a woman in his apartment, Minato tells Musubi about modesty. After lunch at "Skyland", Musubi goes to the market to get food for dinner, and Minato goes to the bank. While he walks there, the twin Sekirei, Hikari and Hibiki, sees him, and soon sees Musubi as she comes running up. The twins wonder since she is with a man, she has not emerged yet. Minato jumps infront of Musubi to protect her in battle, and runs off with her, dodging lightning. He runs to an alleyway, and puts Musubi down. She feels really hot and "looks very red". She then grabs him and they kiss, therefore making Minato an Ashikabi. That is the winging process. She gets lifed, and she becomes very, very bright. Once a Sekirei is emerged, the twins stop attacking. Once Musubi made contact, she became much more powerful, and defensive of her Ashikabi. According to the Twins, eventually there will be a "battle royale staged in the city". This will eventually be know as the Sekirei Plan. When Minato inquires what they are, Musubi tells him she is a Sekirei. The scene transitions towards Musubi and Minato in his apartment, where Musubi is cooking dinner and Minato is talking to his younger sister Yukari, asking her to bring some clothes for Musubi. The TV suddenly and randomly turns on, despite the fact it was off. On the TV, the MBI president, (also the Sekirei Professor), was talking to Minato about him being Musubi's Sekirei partner. The professor talks about the Sekirei Plan, which is what they are starting to enter. Basically, Sekireis are alien beings who are placed in the city and will fight each other, and their masters are the ones they emerge with, or their Ashikabi. As the Sekirei Plan is highly confidential, and MBI will "bully him with all their might" if he mentions anything on the outside. An MBI agent stops by their apartment. Thinking they thought he told someone about the Plan, Minato freaked out. However, it was just to drop off Musubi's clothes. If she wins, they will ascend to the higher sky together. The landlord finds out about Musubi, and kicks them out of the complex. Thirty apartment leasing offices later, each one turned them down because of lack of a budget, and since he failed the exam twice. Homeless and in the rain, Minato wonders why Musubi chose him as an Ashikabi. 108 Sekireis have been released, and they must fight against each other and the last one reaches the higher sky, with their Ashikabi whom they chose themselves, and grasps the fate of the world. Introduced Characters Trivia Musubi can be heard humming the Chocobo theme from Final Fantasy Category:Anime episodes